Various solutions exist in order to deaerate liquid coolants for liquid cooling systems by removing air and gas entrapped in the liquid medium.
US 2012090348 A1 discloses a cooling system having a closed-loop cooling circuit. The system comprises a coolant reservoir, a pump, fluid passages in a battery charging module, fluid passages in a power electronics module and a heat exchanger. The coolant reservoir includes a body portion defining an interior cavity configured to hold a coolant and a barrier wall positioned within the body portion to partition the interior cavity into an upper chamber and a lower chamber where the barrier wall defines an opening therethrough that allows fluid communication between the lower chamber and the upper chamber. The barrier wall prevents the air in the upper chamber from mixing with the coolant in the lower chamber.
EP 1637020 B1 discloses a cooling system for cooling a switchgear cabinet. The cooling system comprises a coolant circuit, having a forward-flow line and a return-flow line, and individual appliance supply lines for supplying coolant to individual cooling bodies. The forward-flow line and the return-flow line are connected via a connecting line having a manually operated venting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,561 A discloses a closed loop forced liquid cooling system comprising a main cooling duct loop and a combined gas separator and pressurizer with a heating element mounted in a bypass branch of the main cooling duct loop. The main cooling duct loop is arranged at a single level and comprises a pump 10 for supplying cooling liquid to a network of pipes for circulation in contact with hot surfaces of a heat-producing electronic equipment. The heated coolant is then cooled by a heat exchanger before being returned to the pump inlet.